


Music lessons

by Tesshinplays



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Angst, Bullied andy, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesshinplays/pseuds/Tesshinplays
Summary: You and Andy got to create a song together for music class.





	Music lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know where i was going with this one shot, but i hope it was still enjoyable to read.

  
  
**reader pov  
**   
  
**“Today everyone will be paired together for this assignment”**  The music teacher started, as he walked back and forth in front of the class.  
  
I was never really interested in music since it was my least favorite class, i was bad at every instrument and didn’t have any skill.  
  
**“You can pick whoever you want to be with, but you can only be in a group of two people”**  The teacher continued as he stopped.  **“You will both create your own song, the rest is up to you”  
**   
Everyone stood up from their seats and found their partner but i was still looking around noticing a guy sitting alone in the corner of the room, i stood up with a smile as i walked up to him. As i did others from the class started whispering horrible things.  
  
_“Poor guy”_  
_“I would never work with that freak”_  
_“I hope he will survive”_  
  
I stopped in my tracks for a second as i took those comments inside my head but i decided to shake them out and continue to walk up to the black haired male. I sat down in the chair next to him but he didn’t really seem interested.  
  
I brought my hand to his shoulder and tapped on him to get his attention, he got a little surprised as he removed one of his earbuds from his ear while looking straight at me. i laughed a little at his reaction as i reached out my hand to great him.  
  
**“Hi i’m (m/n), what’s yours?”**  I asked still waiting.  
  
 The black haired male looked a little hesitant but he shaked my hand anyway.  
**  
**“I’m Andy” he simply replied while removing his hand from mine.  
  
 I could easily read this Andy guy, he was probably very shy and based on the horrible comments people made by him gave out a lot. He was wearing black tight pants, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. Andy even had some tattoos as well, no wonder people would look the other way or hate him.  
  
**“So i was wondering if we could do this project together?”**  i asked still looking his way.   
  
 Andy only nodded while standing up from his desk. I only did the same and followed after him, thinking we might had to use a music room to be able to get this project going.  
  
**“So why would you pick me anyway?”** Andy suddenly spoke up as we were walking. Andy didn’t care to look back at me, he was probably focused on taking us both to our destination. **“well everyone were already taken and you were left, simple”** I answered not thinking about it that much.  
  
Andy just nodded his head at my answer, this guy was really going to be hard to work with if i don’t get to know him.  
  
  
*** fast forward *  
**   
Both me and Andy finally arrived to one of our school’s music room’s, some of them were already taken buy others in our class. Me and Andy had already taken out seats in some of the chairs in the room, while i was sitting down Andy had already pulled out a notebook and a pen to probably start writing on our songs.  
  
**“So what do you want our song to be about?”**  Andy asked while getting comfortable in his chair.  
  
I started to really think hard about it, but all my thoughts could bring me was those comments again, i didn’t really know they would bother me that much. i knew asking him would probably piss him off but i had to get it off my chest somehow.  
  
**“Maybe about someone getting bullied?”**  I suggested, maybe it was a crazy idéa but everything just got out of my mouth automatically. Andy gave me a weird look but decided to write it down anyway. But as he did i started to feel very uncomfortable  
  
_*why is this so hard?*_  i thought to myself.  
  
**“No scratch that, we can do something else”**  i suddely spoke up trying to take the notebook away from him, i could see a little of panic in his blue eyes as he tried to take it back from my grip. The notebook landed face up with other lyrics or scribbles that was clear as day.  
  
There was song lyrics in his notebook but some of them had horrible words like  **“freak”** and **”devil"**  all over them. Andy hurried and picked up the notebook to put it back in his bag. All i could do was stare at him, he was just standing there looking like he was waiting for something. And looked up to me with watery eyes.  
  
**“What are you waiting for?”**  Andy asked me as his voice cracked, still looking in to my eyes. **“I’m not going to bully you if that’s you’re asking”**  i replied taking a few steps towards him.  **“I don’t care what anyone says about you, you’re just a missunderstood human”**  I sat back down in the chair as i continued to talk.  
  
Andy seemed to have calmed down a bit as he also sat down in his chair, i looked around the music room and saw all the instruments. I had no clue to what to say next to him at this point, everything felt so awkward.   
  
**“I guess at this point you already know i’m being bullied but that doesn’t bother me”**  Andy spoke up after a long pause, i knew he was lying just to make sure i thought he was fine. I looked back at him trying to give him a friendly smile.  
  
**”Just know i’m here for you”**  I reassured him, i hated it when people were bullied since that had happened to me before so i knew how he was feeling the entire time.  
  
**”let’s just get this song going”**  Andy replied as he took the notebook in his hand. I could only smile at how he became so happy all of a sudden or at least in a better mood.  
  
**  
**  
*after writing lyrics*  
  
Andy and i decided to make a slow song with only a guitarr and him singing the lyrics, at first i was taken a back when he told me he could sing but he proved to be very good at it.  
  
**”Have you ever played the guitarr?”**  Andy asked while giving it to me.  
  
I began to feel very nervous about playing, i’ve always wanted to play it but never actually had the chance. I would just make a fool out of myself in the entire class.  
  
**”Not really”**  i confessed, as i looked away feeling really shy.  
  
Andy gave out a small laugh as he got down on my level, he took my hand and placed it on different spots on the guitarr explaining how it worked. Andy was really good at showing me how to work the guitarr and it made me really happy and excited.  
  
**”Have you played before? You really look well studdied with it”**  I asked looking at his blue eyes.  
**”Yeah i’ve played before but singing was more my thing”**  He responded while standing up.  
  
After working a while with Andy we both realised we had to much fun and the day was over so everyone had already went home.   
  
**”Well it was really fun doing this with you Andy and i can’t wait to play it infront of everyone else”** I told him as we went to the exit of the school.  
  
Andy just smiled and nodded agreeing with me, and before i could register what i had done i suddenly kissed Andy in his cheek. My own were now a shade of pink as my eyes had widen, i moved backwards and waked away from him.  
  
**”Stupid, stupid, stupid”**  I punched myself slightly on my head as i walked away trying to make myself smaller.  
  
***After a long shower***  
  
I got out from the shower and got ready for bed, i scrolled through tumblr and other apps until a message could be seen on my phone. The id said  **”Andy”**.  
  
_”Thank you for today, i really appreciated it”_


End file.
